


A Second Chance

by darkrose705



Series: X-Ray Vs. The Songbird [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 17:58:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7371901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrose705/pseuds/darkrose705
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prequel to X-Ray Vs The Songbird. The Mad King is not a nice guy. He's a super villain to the bone. But there's one annoying little red detail that just won't go away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Second Chance

"Now, don't fuck this up." Minerva, my longtime partner, warns.

"Psh! Have I ever failed a mission?" I place my crown on my head, getting ready to move forward. I need to find the money tonight. If we want our plan to work, we have to make sure everything goes on without a problem.

"Don't get cocky now," She says. "Detonate the smoke bomb, locate the vault, and get the money. That's all we need."

"Bomb, vault, money. I already know." I roll my eyes as I stroll into the bank. Bystanders are aware of my presence and are in a panic.

"Be careful." Minerva says before the line goes dead. I set off the smoke bomb.

Quickly, thick fog fills the room, bystanders coughing and gasping from the lack of oxygen. Things are going according to plan. "Heh... Fools." I smirk as I scan the room. It should be here, somewhere...

A dull crash, followed by the sprinkling of glass on the floor grab my attention.

"Mad King!" Minerva's voice cracks over the walkie talkie. "You have to move! The heroes of Aeravale have arrived!"

"What's the big deal?" I hiss as a gust of wind blasts into the room, clearing the smoke. Only, it wasn't coming from the window.

"Mad King, leave. Now!"

"Not until I find the vault!" I growl before cutting off communication. Now, where is that wind coming from? I whip my head, looking for the source.

A red blur is all I can see from above, spinning wildly. Whatever it is, it's causing the smoke to clear away. I need to do this now, before I get caught.

"Not so fast!" A voice calls from above.

I begin to pick up speed. I need to get to the vault.

The red blur zooms past me, causing me to stumble. How the hell do I get rid of this thing?

The red blur finally stops right in my path. It's a heroine. Her ginger hair falls over her pure white mask. "I SAID, "Not so fast"!" She repeats. "Don't you listen?" She rolls her piercing green eyes.

My eyes begin to wander. Her deep red super suit hugs every curve on her body. I feel my throat begin to tighten. I'm not sure why.

"And who might you be?" I challenge with a smirk.

"Who, me?" She raises an eyebrow. "Oh, no one special. I'm just here to serve up some justice!"

"Really now?" I cross my arms. "Cute. I'm a whole foot taller than you. How do you expect to do that?"

The heroine let's out a deep sigh. "I'm just going to keep flying circles around you until the cops show."

"Ha! That's all? Step aside." I try to walk around her.

She stands firmly in front of me. "Afraid not."

"Look, I'm a very busy man. If you aren't going to pose as an actual threat, move out of my way." I grit my teeth. As attractive as she may be, I need to get things done.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave! You are causing a disturbance." The young red head states.

"You don't know who you're dealing with. I'm dangerous." I warn.

"I've heard plenty of things about you, Mad King."

"Oh?" I raise an eyebrow. "And what is that?"

"Your power is strength. Yet, you haven't tried to move me aside." She smirks.

"I'd never put my hands on a lady," I reply. "Unless they beg for it."

"This is not the time nor the place!" Her voice squeaks.

What's this? She's flustered? Oh, she's in trouble now. A dark grin spreads across my face. "Something wrong, Little Red?"

"That's the Red Herring to you!" She barks. "And I'm not afraid to take you down!"

"Red Herring, you say?" I hum. "I've heard of you. So what? Your power has something to do with fish?"

"No! I fly! Don't you get it?" She looks slightly offended.

"Uh.... No. A red herring is a fish." I frown.

"It's a literary pun!" She declares. "A red herring also means to deceive! So the name within itself is deceitful!"

"That's... literally the dumbest thing I've ever heard. Why don't you fly along, now? I've wasted too much time here!" I give her a gentle nudge, enough to move her out of my way.

By now, the bank has cleared out, leaving me and Little Red alone.

"Excuse me! Only bank employees are allowed back there!" She calls after me as I enter the back of the bank.

"I'll keep that in mind." I shout back.

The red blur rushes past me once again, and here she is, standing in my way. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave, please."

"Don't make me hurt you," I glare. "It was cute at first. Now, it's getting annoying. Move."

"Make me!" The Red Herring shoves me. It doesn't even move me.

"Ugh," I sigh. "It's one of these days, eh?" I grab her by the wrists and swing her against the wall. I don't use all of my force. "Last warning, Red. Let me do what I came to do." I release her and she stumbles to the ground. Did I actually hurt her? Never mind. I have to keep searching. I turn my back and continue on.

"This is the city's' money," I hear her cough. "Their hard earned cash. This doesn't belong to you." Her sincere speech goes nowhere with me.

"I'm a very bad man, sweetheart," I glance over my shoulder. "What makes you think I care about that?"

"No one is really bad." A simple sentence causes me to freeze.

"What did you say?" I turn around.

"No one is really bad," She repeats. "There is no such thing as bad people. Just.... Bad situations."

"You know nothing about me." I growl.

"I know what you must be feeling," She says in a quiet voice. "You just need someone to help you."

What the hell is she talking about? "I don't need anybody's help!"

A muffled rumble breaks my attention from her. The ground begins to shake and cracks begin to form on the wall. An explosive? But I'm still in here! I need to leave!

The Red Herring struggles to stand. She's injured. My eyes follow the cracks to the ceiling. Chunks begin to fall, blocking the doors to the main hall. It's going to cave in on us!

I scoop Red Herring up into my arms. I should be worrying about myself right now.

A small gasp escapes her lips. I guess she's as surprised as I am. "What are you doing?"

"What? You want to die?!" I growl as I begin to sprint to the back doors.

The thick air began to mix with debris. Something here must be on fire. I'm not stopping to find out.

I knock the alley door off its hinges, the burst of fresh air hitting my sweat and dust filled face.

Red gasps for air, coughing violently.

Panting, I set her down. "Can you stand?"

"Y-yeah," She stutters, her knees wobbling as she tries to regain her balance. "You... you saved me."

"Well," My heart is pounding. Not sure if it's from the running or from this woman standing before me. "Don't get used to it. That was a one-time thing."

"I..." She pants. "Thank you." Her skin is pale, but her cheeks are rosy. The sun catches a sparkle in her eyes in just the right places. It seems for the first time, I'm seeing light. I'm seeing hope. And I see true beauty.

I feel my face begin to grow warm. I turn away before she could notice the growing red across my face. I start to walk away.

"Wait!" I hear her weak, tiny steps try to keep up with me.

"Do not follow me!" I bellow.

"I want to thank you! It's the right thing to do."

"If you follow me, so help me god, I will END you! Do you understand?" I warn her.

I hear a small whimper as her footsteps cease.

"Red Herring! Are you hurt?" I hear a man say.

"Mind Jacked. I'm fine..." She murmurs. "Where's Lazer?"

"He escorted the citizens to safety." Mind Jacked explains. It appears he hasn't noticed me.

I continue my way, walking in the shadows in the alley as the sirens grow closer to the scene.

\---------------------

I arrive to my floor and start walking into my office. Just another bleak day.

"Good morning, Mr. Haywood," My secretary, Rebecca Gates, greets me as I pass. "You have a meeting with an event planner. She's waiting in your office. "

I pause to pinch the bridge of my nose. I didn't get much sleep last night. "Don't let anyone else in," I groan. It's going to be a rough day. I can already tell. "Once this organizer is gone, I will see no one for the rest of the day. Do you understand?"

Ms. Gates nods.

I continue into my office. I close the door behind me. There's a woman sitting in front of my desk. Her red hair pulled up into a neat bun. She turns around as I close the door behind me. Her eyes brighten as she sees me. "Mr. Haywood, I presume! The company head for Lumber Distribution," She springs out of her seat and extends out her hand. "My name is Riley Thomas. I'm here on behalf of the-"

"Ms. Thomas," I hold up a hand to silence her. "I don't know how you managed an appointment, but I have a lot of work to get done. I would appreciate it if you left."

She clears her throat and nervously tucks her stray hairs behind her ear. "I won't take long, sir. I promise."

"You have five minutes." I walk passed her and sit at my desk.

"Great," She nods and starts digging into her bag. "I'm here to discuss the Annual Summer Festival and-"

"I'm well aware of the obnoxious and loud festival. Go on." I say, flatly.

"Uh..." Ms. Thomas adjusts her glasses. "I'm here because we are looking at the local businesses for sponsorships. Your lumber distribution is fairly successful, but if you help sponsor-"

I cut her off once more. "I'm not interested, Mr. Thomas. Have a nice day."

"I'm sorry?"

"I have no interest in whatever you're offering." I repeat.

"But, Mr. Haywood, I made these really nice graphs and statistics and-"

"Not interested."

She presses her lips into a fine line. "You gave me five minutes. I'm going to at least use that of your time."

"That's fine," I turn my attention to the papers on my desk. "You can talk for five minutes and then leave. But I will not be listening. I have a lot of work to get through."

Ms. Thomas crosses her arms. "Then I suppose I'll just wait until you're not busy." She sits back down.

I simply shrug and continue to read through my papers.

Ms. Thomas taps her high heeled shoes against the floor, causing me to look up. Her emerald green eyes catches my attention.

Those eyes... That red hair....

I study her face. And I picture a white mask around her eyes.

Little Red decided to visit the Big Bad Wolf in his natural habitat.

I place my work down, with an innocent smile. "Ms. Thompson," I can't just let her leave now. This could play into my advantage. "I see that you are quite determined to making me hear you out. Can I offer you a coffee?"

Her guard is let down. "Coffee sounds wonderful. Sugar and creamer, please."

I stand and begin to pour her a cup. "Tell me a bit about this sponsorship plan." I motion her to continue.

"Oh!" Her eyes shine as she looks down to dig into her bag. "You're going to love this, Mr. Haywood! Not only will it really be helping out the town, but it's going to boost your sales."

As she rambles on, I drop a crushed rohypnol in her coffee. This should do the trick. "Oh? Well, let's see that nice graph you made." I set the mug in front of her as I take my seat.

She hands me a piece of paper with the graph and I pretend to look over it. I watch her as she takes a long sip from the mug.

"This is an impressive graph, Ms. Thomas." I humor her.

"I made them myself!" She grins.

"I bet you did," I chuckled. "Very impressive. What else can you-"

A chime comes from her purse. "Oh! I'm very sorry! I thought I turned it off," Little Red apologizes as she reaches for her phone. She checks the screen and frowns. "I'm so sorry... May I?" She gestures to her phone.

I nod and gesture her to continue.

Red stands and starts heading out of the room. "Mom? I can't talk too long. Is everything okay?" She closes the door behind her.

I roll my eyes as I take out my phone and dial Minerva's number.

"Hellllooo?"

"Jaime," I grin. "I think I have a little something that could be used to our advantage."

"...Ryan, we're at work." She tries to scold.

"And this is important," I promise. "Start thinking of demands because by tomorrow, the heroes could possibly be kneeling on their knees."

"I always liked the way you think." She hums.

"Why don't you take a little business trip to Aerovale?" I offer. "We can go over some details."

"Ryan," Jaime pauses before sighing. "I can't. Not this week."

"Minerva can't? Or Jaime?" I ask.

"Minerva would love to," She explains. "But because Jaime has other responsibilities here, it prevents Minerva from doing anything right now."

"What's going on?" I roll my eyes.

There's a long pause before she answers. "My daughter... is graduating high school today. I can't miss that."

"Shit. I didn't know you had a kid." I push my hair back.

"It's not something I advertise to my associates." Jaime says.

"So you consider me a little bit more than that now?" I continue to tease.

"You're my friend, Ryan," I can picture the smile on her face. "I have no idea how we went from partners in crime to friends, but it happened. Look, maybe I can come down there next weekend. This weekend is for my daughter."

"Okay," I can't help but sound annoyed. "I'll see you next week."

Jaime picks up on my tone. "You don't understand, Ryan. Once you have a child, you'll know how it feels to want to put them first."

"You take that back. I am never having kids." I shudder at the very thought.

"I think you would make a good daddy."

"The only way someone will ever call me that is in bed," I chuckle. "I do not want kids." I insist. I wouldn't be a great parent, anyway.

"Okay, okay. I have to go now," She laughs. "Goodbye, Mr. Haywood."

"Bye." I hang up right as Red comes back into the room. "Ms. Thomas, I hope everything is okay."

"It's nothing," She sits back down and takes a sip out of her mug. I can't help but smirk each time. "I have to go straight to the hospital after this."

Oh. "So everything isn't okay?"

"It's really nothing," She insists. "My brother has been in the hospital for quite some time."

"My apologies," I offer. "Do you need to leave right this instant?"

She pauses to think before nodding. "Actually, if you don't mind, yeah. I have to go." She finishes the coffee.

"Oh, okay," Shit. I have to stall her. Just a bit longer. "I'll look over all of this information before giving you an answer," I pause. "Let me walk you to your car."

"How kind!" She smiles as I pick up her bag and follow her out of my office.

"It's no big deal," I shrug. All of my employees watch me in awe as I pass. I rarely leave my office, much less help someone to their car. "So," I say as we reach the elevator. "May I ask why your brother is in the hospital?"

"He's been in a coma for about a year now," Little Red's voice trails off as she leans on the hand rail. Perfect. "The doctors say he seems to be getting better, but that apparently changed today." I notice her eyes begin to look unfocused.

"I see," The elevator arrives to the parking garage. "Your car is this way." I begin to lead her. She doesn't even question it.

"I... I'm sorry, I suddenly feel like I need to lay down..." She shakes her head to try and stay focused.

"Oh, here. Let's get you somewhere-" Before I can finish my sentence, she begins to fall. I grab her before she reaches the ground. "I gotcha." I whisper as I pick her up and bring her to my car. A glimpse of red fabric shows from beneath her shirt. So she wears her super suit under her normal clothes?

I open my trunk and place Red down. Something seems off. I peer down at her. She looks so... defenseless. Guilt begins to wash over me. She doesn't deserve this. I can't just leave her in the back...

What am I thinking? Since when did I care about right and wrong? I slam the trunk down without a second doubt. She'll be fine until I get her back to my place.

\------------------

I pace the floor, waiting for her to open her eyes. Surely, I can always come back when she's awake. But it's always more intimidating to your prisoner wakes up with you in the room.

I peek inside the cell. Red is sleeping soundly. Her hair spread across the concrete, her chest rising and falling, it almost looks like a heavenly glow around her. It's as if something is leading me to her. Why did I suddenly meet her? And what's the chance that she came into my office the very next day?

I need to shake this. She's a prisoner. Nothing more.

She stirs awake. Finally.

"Wha...?" She sits up.

"Hello, Red." I smirk.

I wait for her to process what's happening. Her head snaps around the room, then looks down at her clothes.

"It seems that you were in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Red glares up at me, her hair falling over her eyes. "Let me go."

"Ha! Okay, yeah. Whatever you say." I roll my eyes.

"Why did you do this? We were in a normal work setting. I wasn't there to fight you! This isn't fair." She growls.

"Don't you get it yet?" I snap. "I'm a bad man. I don't play fair."

Her anger seems to be turning into pouting. "That was pretty low. Even for a villain."

I shrug. "What can I say? I do what I can," I begin to pace the room. "I have important plans that involve you," I approach her cell to intimidate her. "You just became the key to getting what I want."

Red approaches me. "And what do you want?"

"Power, money," I begin to list. "And anything else that comes with it. What else should I want?"

Red stays silent, looking up at me with innocent eyes.

I furrow my eyebrows. "What the hell are you looking at?"

"Thank you." She blurts out.

I peer my head forward. "What?"

"Thank you for saving me yesterday," She says innocently. "I didn't properly say that. I owe you one."

I tilt my head. "Are you... stupid or something?"

She shakes her head. "Just grateful." Red never loses eye contact. "No one has ever saved me before. I'm so used to saving others. It was nice that someone was looking after me."

I take a step back. What is this feeling?

"I want you to start thinking of ways that I can thank you, okay? Well, obviously I can only do things that don't break the law. I am a hero, after all," She rambles. "I'm really good at cleaning. Maybe I can help tidy up one day. Or maybe I can help balance your check book."

"Literally no one balances a check book anymore." I frown.

"Well, I'm just saying. I'm here to help." She shrugs.

The more she keeps talking, the fuller my chest begins to feel. What is this feeling? Is this a different kind of anger? Because I feel like I should be angry with her.

"Do you ever stop talking?" I turn my back to her.

She shakes her head. "Not really."

I sit down nearby. I still have work to finish from the office. I may as well finish it here.

Red finally decides to keep quiet. She sits down on the floor near the door. Is she trying to sit as close to me as possible? No. That can't be it.

I find it hard to focus on reading. In the corner of my eye, I can't help but to steal glances at Little Red. The more I study her, the cuter she becomes. Short stature, average weight,

Red begins removing her dress pants and shirt, leaving her in her super suit.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"It's hot," she frowns. "I'm trying to be more comfortable."

I can't help but grin. "You should just take the super suit off then."

Flustered, Red begins to stammer. "Um, I'm fine now."

"Oh come on," I tease. I stand back up and make my way to the cell. "Didn't you say you would do what I want? Think of it as a favor."

"That's really sad that the only way you can see a naked girl is when you bribe her." She answers, flatly.

I scoff. "I'll have you know, I don't have to bribe anyone. I can have any woman I want."

"Doubt it." Red rolls her eyes.

"Is that a challenge, Red?" I cock an eyebrow.

"I prefer it if you call me Red Herring." She looks away, trying to hide a blush.

"Awww," I kneel to her level. I reach my hand into the cell, and tilt her head to face me. "Is Little Red getting angry that the Big Bad Wolf is winning?"

She yanks her head away from me. "You're very rude!"

I shake my head at her and chuckle. "And you're hot, but annoying as hell, you know that?"

Red looks at me with innocent eyes once more. "You think I'm hot?"

My cheeks begin to burn. Why did I say that? "Shut up. Just shut up," I snap. "I have work to do." I sit in front of the cell and continue to read.

Red sits quietly, studying me. "I think you're hot, too." I hear her whisper.

I look up, genuinely surprised. She's staring down at her lap, twiddling her thumbs. "Are you flirting with me, Red?"

Her face glows with red. She opens her mouth to speak, but can only stutter. "No. Well, uh, I guess. No... No that's not what I'm doing... It's completely normal to think someone is good looking and not be attracted to them... I mean, wait, no, I didn't say that. I mean... Wow, is your heart beating fast, too or is that just mine?" She continues to ramble

My heart is pounding almost out of my chest. "No, mine too," I mumble. I... I can't keep her here. The longer she's here, the more fascinated I become. I can't get attached to her.

"This was a bad idea," I stand and unlock the door. I turn my back to her as the door swings open. "Go." I demand.

"But... what?"

"Go!" I repeat, in a firm tone.

I hear silence. I don't know why she's not taking this chance to leave. "You still here?" I boom. "Are you being stupid? I want you to leave!"

Red scrambles to her feet. "I..." She begins to say something. She quickly decides against it and I hear her footsteps walk out the door.

"It's for the best, Haywood," I assure myself. "Just find another way. But keeping her here was a bad idea."

Nice going. She was here for only a few hours and you let her go. I don't even know what to tell Minerva....  
I sigh. What am I doing? Why am I getting flustered? I've held hostages before without a problem. So what if she's a little attractive? She shouldn't be any different. I almost want to run after her. Bring her back here, but only not as a prisoner...

A creak from the door hinge breaks me from my thoughts. Red is standing in the doorway, arms crossed, avoiding eye contact.

"What are you doing?" I feel my breathing halt. I wish to ask more, but the words get caught in my throat. My heart seems to be pounded louder. Why is she still here?

"I..." She steps closer, revealing a scarlet blush coloring her skin. "I don't know..." Her eyes meet mine. "I just... I needed to be here."

"Here?" I repeat. "But..."

The click of her heels stop as she stands before me. Her curious eyes search mine, looking for some kind of sign, an answer, perhaps. She reaches up, her hand brushing across my cheek. "I should be running home. But I couldn't even make it out the front door."

My hand cups over hers. "This is wrong." I whisper.

"Then why doesn't it _feel_ wrong?" She questions.

"I don't know..." I'm admit. I don't know where to go from here.

"Should I leave?"

"No," I shake my head. "I... I don't want you to." This feeling is strange to me. Almost overwhelming.

"You want me to stay?" She raise an eyebrow. "But what's going to happen?"

"Whatever happens, let it happen. Tonight, it's not about the good or the bad," I don't know what's causing me to say this. "Tonight is about us... Tonight.... Let's just be normal people. No tricks, no powers, just...us." I raise my hands in front of her.

"Us," She repeats as she raises her delicate hands. Her fingers fall perfectly in between mine. "What now?"

"Whatever you think should happen," I shrug. "It's all on you now."

Little Red... or rather, Riley bites her lip. I have no idea what's on her mind.

"Kiss me." She declares.

My eyes widen at the very thought. "You want me to...?"

"Kiss me." She repeats, just as strong as the first time.

My throat begins to clam up. There's no way for this to end well.

Riley stands before me, waiting. She shifts her weight from one foot to the other. Perhaps... I'm not the only one afraid...

I muster up my courage to tilt her face towards mine. Slowly, ever so slowly, it seems that I'm moving closer to her. Her lips just in reach.

"Ryan," Her voice is so faint. "Is this going to end in disaster?"

A small sigh escapes my lips. "No," This is an empty promise. I have no idea what to do after this night. In fact, I have no idea what's going on right now. But is that going to stop me?

My lips press against her soft lips. My hands wander around the silky fabric of her super suit. I feels her body tremble under my fingertips. I tease around her lips, leaving a trail of kisses. I go in once more, as my tongue swipes her bottom lip.

I ease back, earning a mesmerized gaze from her sparkling eyes. "Everything okay?" I ask with caution.

In the dimly moonlit room, I see her nod her head. She whispers something I can't really hear.

I lean closer. "What was that?"

Before I can blink, Riley gripes onto my shirt, pulling me closer and undoing the first two buttons. Those magical words escape her lips. "Touch me." She begs before pulling me back in. I stumble back into her arms, completely taken back by what's happening. Once out of my shock, my hands continue to roam, searching for some kind of zipper. This suit has to come off somehow. My lips never leave hers as I back her into the cell, near the bed.

"Here," She reaches in back and pulls down her zipper. "I noticed you were having some trouble." She teases as she removes her super suit.

I open my mouth to retort, but quickly remembered that we are not the Red Herring and the Mad King right now. We are Riley and Ryan. Instead, I watch as the suit drops to the floor, leaving Riley completely bare.

I gulp, trying to find something witty or something sexy to say. Of course, it's been so long, I almost forgot that Ryan is terrible with women.

"Ryan," A soft smile plays on her lips as she reaches her hand out to me. "Don't make me wait for something we're both curious about."

I take a shaky step forward. Being confident as the Mad King is easy. Being Ryan... Well... That's a completely different subject.

I cup the side of her face while my other hand delicately traces the side of her hip. I can't stop my eyes from wandering, studying every inch I can see.

"You should probably get undressed, too." Riley teases.

"Oh, right," I pull my shirt over my head as she un-loops my belt. "I got distracted by a damn good view." I bite my lip.

She giggles. "I want a good view, too!"

"Okay, okay," I chuckle and continue to remove my clothes in a quick motion.

"Oh my," Riley's cheeks blush as takes in the sight of me.

"Everything okay there?" I tease.

"You can just take me now!" Riley jokes in return.

"I was going to have you regardless," I inform her. "Don't forget that."

I feel Riley shiver in response.

I continue to caress her hips and back.

"Ryan-" She starts to become impatient.

"I know," I say in a hushed tone. "Let me savoir this." I lean in for another kiss as I back her onto the bed.

\--

Riley rests her head on my shoulder. We haven't left each other's embrace. "My head is still reeling..." Riley admits, almost embarrassed.

I grin. Good to know I still have some tricks. "It's been a while for me." I say. "Never really pursued anyone."

"Why not?"

I shrug. "Haven't had the time."

"But you're so suave. I refuse to believe I'm the first in a while." She crosses her arms.

"Oh, yeah I'm soooo suave. Because nothing says, "Oh baby, fuck me hard" more than dragging your prisoner into the room they were being held in." I smirk.

Riley laughs. Something about her laughter fills the room. It's almost musical.

I wrap my arms her body, tangling my fingers into her hair. I plant kisses along her forehead. If there is a heaven, this must be what it's like. Lying in bed with a beautiful woman who just makes you feel... happy.

"Are you usually this affectionate towards women?" A soft sigh escapes her lips.

"Just towards you, darling." I whisper in between kisses. "Only you."

"I like this side of you," Riley praises. She rolls on top of me and my hands rest on her hips. "Can we just stay here and this won't have to end?"

"We can stay here as long as you want." I lie. I know eventually we'll have to leave this bed. Back to fighting. Back to being enemies.

A small beeping sound comes from the pile from Riley's super suit. "That's Lazer and Mind Jacked trying to get ahold of me." Riley offers a weak smile.

The hero's communicator! If I could get my hands on that, who knows what I can do with it? Possibly use it to my advantage!

Wait, no. Ryan and Riley right now. The Mad King business doesn't begin until she leaves.

Riley runs her fingers up and down my arms, almost like she's stalling for time. "I should get going." Riley pouts.

"No. Stay." I beg, leaving a trail of kisses down her neck and chest.

Once she leaves....

"I have to go." She says in a soft voice.

I shake my head. "I think... you should stay." I request.

Riley pauses to ponder. "Just a little longer." She nods.

I can't help but smile. "Just a little longer." I repeat as I pull her in for more "us" time.

I'm unsure where we stand after she leaves today. I guess I'm just going to wait and find out.


End file.
